Sangre, Amor y Oscuridad
by Crazy-Gaaino-fan
Summary: Siempre se amaron secretamente y ahora que enfrentaron sus sentimientos ella se da cuenta que el es un vampiro y absolutamente todo se les vuelve en su contra. ¿Lograran sobrellevar este inmenso amor a pesar de todo? GAAINO
1. Chapter 1

**Sangre, Amor y Oscuridad**

**Miro tus ojos y veo tu alma, toco tus manos y me siento vivo, acaricio tu suave cabello, huelo tu dulce aroma que me hace anhelarte mas, te observo extasiado y me acercó a tu corazón, lo escucho como se agita desenfrenadamente, lo que me hace desearlo mas. **

**Un sentimiento invade mi alma al verte, me hace preguntarme que estamos haciendo, que estoy haciendo, pienso que todo es un error, que jamás debí ponerte en esta situación, pero al verte de nuevo todo se acompasa y pienso que vale la pena si estamos juntos porque así yo me siento vivo y tu amada, aun cuando para los demás sea absurdo, para nosotros nuestro amor es necesario como el aire, aunque todo este en contra de esto y el sentimiento se haga insostenible. **

**Sangre, amor y oscuridad**

……………………………………………………………

Capitulo uno: **Pasado y Presente**

Las manos del pelirrojo acariciaban el dulce rostro de la niña que se encontraba completamente dormido, observaban detenidamente sus facciones y su hermoso cabello rubio, sin duda jamás la olvidaría, aunque viviera miles de años sin ella. Le resultaba imposible la idea de tener que separarse de su mejor amiga de la cual estaba completamente enamorado desde el día que la conoció, pero una niña tan hermosa y dulce nunca podría amar a alguien como él, además al convertirse en un vampiro deberá cortar toda relación con ella.

Todo era un error, primero que nada jamás la debió haber conocido ni ser su mejor amigo ni mucho menos enamorarse de ella que era una humana pero simplemente paso y no el tiempo no se pude retroceder, en solo cuatro años mas el seria un vampiro por completo, claramente su estado no era común porque los vampiros no pueden nacer como un simple niño, pero el era un caso especial dado que es el príncipe de los vampiros, debía tener la misma sangre que sus padres los reyes, aquello era solo una habilidad especial de la realeza para perpetuar la sangre por eso el sería un mortal hasta haberse desarrollado por completo como un hombre y al cumplir los diecisiete años seria igual que toda su familia, el cambio era inminente he inevitable, el va a ser un vampiro y ya no podría estar al lado de Ino, aun no tenia idea de cómo lo soportaría, cuando ella encuentre su amor y se arroje en los brazos de otro y el no podrá hacer nada, aquello siempre lo tenia presente incluso ahora que aun la tenia el dolor era inaguantable no sabía como resistiría el perderla en unos años mas.

Seguía observando el angelical rostro que tenia acurrucado en su pecho, se veía tan frágil, no parecía ser una niña de trece años sino que se veía igual a cuando la conoció.

-----------------------------------Flash-back---------------------------------

El odiaba tener que ir a la escuela, le parecía innecesario si dentro de unos años seria un vampiro, encontraba injusto que los demás vampiros no tuvieran que hacerlo pero sus padres lo obligaron ya que el debía aprender todo antes de convertirse en uno mas de ellos pero el pequeño pelirrojo de tan solo seis años no estaba dispuesto a ceder y se prometió a si mismo no acercarse a ningún otro niño por eso se alejaba de todos tanto en clases como ahora que estaba en recreo

Se mantenía toda la hora en un rincón observando con apatía a sus compañeros, tampoco los demás niños hacían el esfuerzo de acercarse a el, es mas trataban de alejarse y lo veían solo como un niño indiferente y raro, excepto dos niños que lo miraban desde el otro extremo buscando la forma de acercarse al misterioso pelirrojo

-entonces Shikamaru vas ¿tu o yo?-le pregunto la pequeña rubiecita a su mejor amigo que estaba al lado con muestras de desgano

-es que se ve enojado ¿y si nos hace algo?-respondió con miedo el pequeño niño

-esta bien entonces voy yo, después de todo que es lo peor que puede pasar-la niña se acerco cuidadosamente al lado del pelirrojo, el niño que no se había percatado de su presencia se sorprendió al verla a su lado, en seguida le pareció una niña de esas pretenciosas y tontas pero también su belleza capto su atención, era realmente preciosa no entendía como no la había visto antes

-hola soy Ino-dijo la niña esbozando una marcada sonrisa y estirando su mano con amabilidad

-humph-fue todo lo que expreso el enfadado niño al dar vuelta su mirada con desprecio, la niña volvió la mano a su lugar y pensó la forma de hablar con el chico, definitivamente no se daría por vencida

-tu eres Gaara ¿verdad?, somos compañeros de clases-el niño no mostró señales de atención sino que la ignoro por completo pero Ino no se rendiría y siguió tratando de llamar la atención de Gaara

-veo que no te gusta la escuela, la verdad yo solo vengo aquí por que mis padres me obligan, pero lo que la hace mas soportable y que yo venga contenta son mis amigos-Gaara no entendía el punto de la niña, hizo caso omiso de las palabras y una ves mas la ignoro

-podrías disfrutar mas la escuela si hicieras amigos, te divertirías mas-el pelirrojo comenzaba a entender las palabras de la chica, dio vuelta la mirada observándola pero aun no se disponía a hablarle -pero quizás se te hace difícil hacer amigos, por eso estoy aquí a invitarte a ser mi amigo entonces ¿quieres serlo?-la niña volvió a extender su mano mientras el pequeño se debatía entre aceptar o no, "la niñita tonta y pretenciosa resulto ser inteligente y amable, quizás debo aceptar, esta bien aceptare, si estaré doce años en este horrendo lugar porque no hacer amigos" pensaba Gaara mientras le daba la mano a su ahora amiga y ella celebraba de alegría al ver la reacción del niño, inmediatamente lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo donde Shikamaru.

Después de un tiempo hicieron otros amigos como naruto y Sakura pero básicamente siempre fueron los tres mejores amigos. Así se conocieron y desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables, eran los mejores amigos, aunque había una pequeña diferencia, uno de ellos estaba completamente enamorado de Ino, Gaara siempre quiso a Ino por ser su primera amiga pero sin darse cuenta en su corazón comenzaba a nacer otro sentimiento mucho mas fuerte que la amistad.

----------------------------------Fin Flash-back-----------------------------------

El pelirrojo seguía contemplando a su amiga y recordando todos sus momentos juntos…

-Gaara ¿que hora es?-dijo exaltada Ino al despertarse, estaba un poco desorientada ya que cuando sus ojos se habían cerrado aun estaba claro y ahora todo era cubierto por la oscuridad

-son las ocho veinticinco, llevas dormida una hora y media Ino-le respondió Gaara mientras miraba su reloj, rápidamente Ino se incorporo y se froto la cara con sus manos

-maldición no vi el final de la película-dijo la rubia al comprobar en el televisor que de la película que hace poco veían solo quedaban los créditos del final

-si y Shikameru tampoco-comento Gaara, momentáneamente la chica volteó y se encontró a Shikamaru tendido al otro lado del sillón estando totalmente dormido

-Shika despierta-la rubia dio pequeños golpecitos a su amigo pero al no obtener una respuesta se acercó a su oreja y le grito a lo cual Shikamaru dio un salto asustado por su sorpresivo despertar

-auch que no te han enseñado que así no se despiertan a las personas-alego Shikamaru mientras se tapaba el oído con la mano-es tarde, ¿se quedaran a dormir?-pregunto Shika

-yo no puedo, tengo que llegar a casa lo mas rápido posible-dijo Ino mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba dispuesta a marcharse

-yo tampoco, ¿te llevo Ino?-

-si por favor-los tres se levantaron, se aproximaron a la puerta y se despidieron como lo hacían siempre, luego de salir de la casa de Shikamaru se dirigieron a la limosina que esperaba a Gaara, las razones para llevarlo en limosina eran según todas las personas por que su familia era millonaria pero lo que todos desconocían era que aparte debían mantenerlo vigilado y protegido siempre hasta cumplir los diecisiete porque al ser el príncipe de los vampiros estaba expuesto a los ataque de clanes enemigos u otras criaturas como licántropos y tenia que mantenerse seguro hasta alcanzar la inmortalidad.

Gaara hizo pasar a Ino y ambos subieron al lujoso auto, claro que Ino ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar en el al igual que Shikamaru, partieron el viaje a la casa de la rubia mientras hablaban y bromeaban como siempre, luego de unos efímeros minutos llegaron al lugar

-sabes Gaara me gustaría conocer tu casa-comento la ojiazul al ponerse su abrigo disponiéndose a salir del coche hacia su hogar

-no lo creo-decía el pelirrojo imaginando horrorizado las posibilidades de que Ino saliera viva de su casa o mejor dicho mansión, porque al ser la realeza vivía en una lujosa propiedad entre los bosque de Konoha alejado de las personas-digo, me encantaría llevarte pero no te gustara porque queda muy alejado-no era la respuesta que esperaba ino y al oírla no pudo evitar poner una cara llena de tristeza y frustración, algo que descoloco a Gaara por completo, lo que menos le gustaba es que Ino estuviera triste

-esta bien prometo llevarte algún día a mi casa-su amiga se compuso y comenzó a gritar de lo ansiosa que estaba

-¡al fin!-celebraba mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo-cuídate mucho, nos vemos mañana-le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y salio del auto aun emocionada, Gaara bajo la ventanilla-te quiero amigo-fue lo ultimo que dijo Ino al entrar a su casa

-yo también Ino, no sabes cuanto…-dijo el pelirrojo para si mismo sin que nadie lo escuchara, luego dio la señal al conductor de partir y siguió hasta su mansión.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres años después…

Todavía no podía entrarle en la mente que faltaran tan solo algunos meses para que cambie todo, pronto el va a ser un vampiro por completo, al igual que sus hermanos, ya no será diferente para su familia, será un mounstro inmortal que no cambiara jamás y se alimentara con la sangre de inocentes, sin duda ese era su destino pero el precio era aislarse del mundo al igual que su familia, de dejar sus amigos, de dejar a Ino.

-¿a donde vas Gaara?-pregunto su padre el rey de los vampiros Yugo (nombre inventado porque no se el nombre del padre de Gaara), al ver que su hijo se arreglaba fuera de lo común y llevaba una pequeña caja con un lazo púrpura en su mano

-al cumpleaños de Ino-respondió con seguridad mientras pasaba a un lado de su padre

-hoy es la reunión con los clanes que vienen del este-le recordó el poderoso vampiro a su hijo mientras lo jalaba de su vestimenta fuertemente

-lo se pero para ustedes aun no soy un vampiro, no es necesario que este aquí-le dijo mientras lo miraba desafiantemente a los ojos, Yugo lo soltó aguantando la furia que invadía su cuerpo, realmente odiaba que lo desobedecieran, Gaara salio tranquilamente de le gran mansión hacia su ostentoso auto negro, (Gaara ya tiene 16 supongamos que a esa edad se puede manejar en ese lugar) eso molestaría a sus padres porque le prohibieron manejar hasta que cumpla los diecisiete pero poco le importaba las reglas que le imponen

……………………………………….

Ya tenia dieciséis, era totalmente increíble para la rubia que se encontraba mirando su hermoso cuerpo en el espejo, se había puesto un hermoso vestido color lila el cual caía desde la cintura hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, sin tirantes y con detalles de un delicado bordado, además era acentuado con una hermosa cinta color negra en su cabello rubio que ahora había liberado de su habitual coleta y estaba suelto con ondas

-y…-se dio la vuelta para posar ante su amiga-¿que te parece Sakura?-su amiga dio un gran sonrisa

-totalmente perfecta Ino-saco una cámara fotográfica de su pequeña cartera y se tomaron una foto, Sakura llevaba un vestido mas corto que el de Ino, apretado a su cuerpo en la parte del torso y en la parte de abajo era englobado, sin tirantes al igual que el de su amiga pero con un bolero blanco y su cabello amarrado con una pequeña coleta que enmarcaba las facciones de su rostro

-¿cariño estas lista?-interrumpió su padre desde el otro extremo de la puerta

-un minuto y bajo papá-respondió su hija, se miro por última vez en el espejo y salió junto a Sakura hacia la fiesta

La gran fiesta era tras la casa de Ino al lado del lago que se extendía en el lugar, eran bajo un inmenso techo sobre el piso que habían puesto especialmente, estaba repleto de mesas cuidadosamente ordenadas, había un escenario y una colosal pista de baile, todo estaba decorado con flores y luces que se prenderían en cuanto el sol se ocultara

Cuando Ino entro al recinto se sorprendió por el lugar, no se lo había imaginado tan hermoso ni en sus sueños, comenzó a caminar entre la gente mientras las personas la abrazaban y la felicitaban cariñosamente, pero ella buscaba a sus amigos y los encontró cerca de una mesa charlando animadamente

-¡chicos! sabia que vendrían-dijo casi gritando mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos

-feliz cumpleaños-Shikamaru la abrazo afectuosamente

-feliz cumpleaños Ino-le abrazo Gaara apretadamente mientras disfrutaba su aroma, diablos el aroma a lilas de Ino era tan exquisito que parecía un vicio para el

-si que estas preciosa Ino-dijo Shika mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba una vuelta para ver todo su vestido a lo que Gaara miraba embobado por su apariencia, Ino siempre se veía hermosa pero esta noche era increíble lo bella que estaba la rubia

-entonces con quien bailare primero-dijo Ino mientras se paraba presuntuosamente poniendo las manos en las caderas

-conmigo por supuesto-inquirió Shikamaru mientras la tomaba de las manos y la llevaba a la pista de baile

-esta bien después te toca a ti Gaara así que no te escapes-le anuncio al pelirrojo antes de ir a bailar con Shikamaru animadamente, cuando Gaara quedo solo fue a tomar aire un rato, cuando volvió no vio a Ino por lo que se fue a sentar junto a Naruto

-disculpa Gaara quieres bailar-se acercó una chica de cabello castaño corto coquetamente al asiento de su lado y le puso el rostro muy cerca del suyo

-claro ¿Por qué no?-respondió un poco desanimado, solo acepto para no desilusionarla pero tampoco quería pasar toda la noche bailando con ella ya que tenia otra persona en mente con que de verdad deseaba estar

……………………………

-Shikamaru voy a bailar con Gaara-le anuncio Ino a su compañero de baile, el cual ya estaba cansado y en cuanto soltó a su amiga se fue a sentar a una de las mesas agotado

Ino cruzo el lugar buscando en todas direcciones a Gaara, de pronto se acercó a la pista de baile y lo vio bailando con una chica muy apegadamente mientras ella coqueteaba descaradamente con su amigo y ambos reían por cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, Ino se quedo un poco paralizada, nunca había visto a Gaara en esa situación, se sentía sola en medio de las personas. De pronto en medio de la oscuridad de la fiesta una brillante luz que casi cegó su mirada prendió sobre Ino

-les pido a todos que por favor pasen afuera para una sorpresa que tenemos preparados para mi hermosa hija-se escucho de Inoichi en un altavoz, la chica que aun estaba un poco choqueada se sacudió la cabeza desechando los angustiosos pensamientos y partió a donde le indicaban.

Salieron todos del lugar y de pronto le vendaron inesperadamente los ojos a la cumpleañera, comenzaron a caminar y cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir le sacaron la venda y vio ante sus ojos un reluciente auto color gris que tenia un inmenso lazo color turquesa

-es para ti Ino-le dijo su madre, la rubia miro el auto un poco desganada en parte por la imagen que vio hace un rato y también porque el auto lo creyó innecesario, igualmente para complacer a sus padres sonrió todo lo que pudo

-gracias-dijo disimuladamente mientras abría el auto, desde adentro podía ver a sus amigos y a Gaara mirándola fijamente teniendo la chica de hace un rato sujeta a su brazo, Ino desvió su mirada para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no podía esto le dolía mas de lo que esperaba aunque pusiera su mejor cara todos lo notaron, prendió el ostentoso auto y disimulo disfrutarlo. Al fin cuando sus padres desistieron de echarlo andar Ino pudo salir mientras la gente comenzó a volver hacia dentro, la rubia se quedo y se acerco fugazmente a Gaara antes de que entrara con la chica

-¿podemos hablar Gaara?-le pregunto mientras lo tiraba y lo separaba de la chica, ella la miro molesta pero al final se apartó y entro junto a los demás

-¿Qué ocurre Ino?-le pregunto preocupado por la actitud de Ino

-acompáñame al lago-empezaron a caminar hacia la orilla de lago donde no había gente, llegaron a un pequeño muelle que tenia una baranda que daba al agua, se acercaron y se apoyaron en el

-¿sabes? me alegra que hayas venido Gaara-

-apropósito no te he dado tu regalo-le dijo sacando del bolsillo de la chaqueta una cajita con lazo púrpura, se coloco detrás de Ino y saco un collar con una piedra color verde azulado como los ojos del pelirrojo, le tomo cuidadosamente el suave cabello lo puso a un lado en el hombro derecho y coloco el collar en su cuello suavemente, Ino observó la piedra asombrada por su belleza

- gracias pero no debiste es demasiado-

-lo quise hacer, pertenecía a mi abuela y me dijo que se lo diera a la persona que mas quiero-dijo recordando las palabras de su abuela, la cual fue asesinada por un clan de vampiros, el único ser de su familia que respetaba

-¿soy la persona que mas quieres?-le pregunto sorprendida la chica mientras contemplaba y tocaba el collar

-claro que si porque…-"yo te amo" pensó -eres mi mejor amiga-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido por lo que estuvo a punto de decir, por parte la chica se sintió abatida por la respuesta de Gaara, no era la que esperaba pero no estaba dispuesta a desistir he iba a cumplir hoy lo que se prometió a si misma

Ambos se miraron fijamente de un manera extraña, no hablaban pero las palabras sobraban, era un momento mágico, estaban los dos tan cerca, con sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro pareciendo ver su alma, la rubia vio en el momento la oportunidad perfecta y se abalanzo a Gaara juntando sus labios, definitivamente el no estaba preparado para eso y cuando sintió el calor de la chica tan cerca suyo abrió los ojos enormemente y sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, estaba besando los mismos labios carmín con que había soñado durante años y no era capaz de dejarlo, estaba maravillado con el sabor de Ino, llenando de calor su cuerpo y causándole estragos en su interior provocando la inmovilidad del chico, Ino se encontraba igual de emocionada que Gaara pero al ver que el pelirrojo no hacia nada lo soltó rápidamente avergonzada y dolida al comprobar que no era correspondida

-no debiste hacer eso-le dijo duramente Gaara consiguiendo que Ino se sintiera mas humillada de lo que jamás se había sentido

-lo siento… yo no… debo irme-volteo para marcharse antes de que las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos cayeran

-me refiero a que no debiste dejar de besarme-el pelirrojo tomo con fuerza a Ino y la obligó a mirarlo, la apretó junto a el, tomo su rostro con la mano mientras con la otra la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas, la beso dulcemente causando en ambos miles de descargas eléctricas, disfrutando de la calidez de su boca, Gaara parecía enloquecer con el sabor de Ino, se lo había imaginado muchas veces pero probarlo era mil veces mejor, un beso perfectamente sincronizado, parecía que sus labios habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, pero poco a poco el beso se volvió mas desenfrenado, un beso posesivo y asfixiante que los volvía mas ansiosos, pronto unieron sus lenguas cada uno explorando las bocas del otro, Ino tomo el cabello rojizo y se lo enredo en las manos apasionando el beso, continuaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, entonces volvieron a mirarse fijamente teniendo sus frentes unidas, Ino estaba abrasada a su cuello y Gaara a su cintura, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse

-te amo Gaara, siempre te he amado-confeso Ino mientras un adorable tono rojizo subía por sus mejillas

-yo también te amo Ino Yamanaka y no me importa nada mas que tu-dijo pensando en las consecuencias que esto traería pero que ya no le importaban en lo absoluto, porque para el Ino era como el oxigeno, la necesitaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, ya vería como solucionar el futuro, ahora solo le importaba disfrutar el presente.

-este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-dijo riendo Ino mientras besaba a Gaara una vez mas.

………………………………………………….

Hola!!!!!, aquí de nuevo con otro fic Gaaino, se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en un mundo de vampiros y criaturas sobrenaturales, quizás lo encuentren parecido a Crepúsculo pero a medida que vayan leyendo se darán cuenta que es totalmente diferente, este si es un amor peligroso, después verán porque, este primer capitulo fue mas como una introducción de la historia de los chicos y el comienzo de la relación de Ino y Gaara pero pronto verán toda la acción del cambio de Gaara y de otros personajes que vendrán apareciendo de a poco.

Una aclaración no creo que haya más parejas que Gaaino, así que no esperen ni Sasusaku ni Nejiten ni nada de eso, otra aclaración es que habrá personajes que son buenos en Naruto pero aquí son malvados, bueno muy luego lo verán.

PD: comenten por favor

Si les gusta pongo el otro capitulo

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**El futuro te asusta, más de lo que imaginas, miras atrás y tratas de volver a esos días de verano, a los inocentes juegos de niños, a un mundo totalmente diferente. Entonces das la vuelta y observas un futuro oscuro no muy distante que te paraliza y te descoloca.**

**Y el momento llega, siempre lo alcanzas quieras o no así es la vida, tienes que vivirla, mirar hacia a delante sin miedo porque tu haces tu propio camino y tu propio destino.**

**Sangre, amor y oscuridad**

**Capitulo dos: Solo tú **

Inoichi miraba con concentrada curiosidad a su hija esta mañana, sin aparente razón algo había cambiado tanto en su interior como en su aspecto desde su cumpleaños, pero por mucho más que la observara con recelo a la chica no encontraba nada que le diera ni siquiera una pista.

Mientras, la rubia tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno con el semblante repleto de distracción y pequeñas risitas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando delatándola con su padre, aquella era la diferencia, Ino estaba más alegre que de costumbre, en realidad se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-¿por que estas tan risueña hoy?-le preguntó su padre al sentarse frente a ella.

-he..-subió su distraído rostro hasta ver a Inoichi de frente-confía en mi papá, muy pronto lo sabrás-añadió misteriosamente confundiendo a su padre que le roía las ganas de saber la razón del animado comportamiento de Ino.

-esta bien esta bien no preguntare mas-le dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos para llevarlos al fregadero-pero me gusta que estés así de feliz-

-hablas como si viviera deprimida papá-le dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su lado ayudando a secar los relucientes platos con cuidado.

-no, cariño me refiero a que sea que lo que te haga feliz es aprobado por mi-luego se volteo un poco besando la tersa frente de su hija tiernamente-claro que mientras no sean drogas-añadió de broma explotando en sonoras carcajadas.

-¡papá!-grito agudamente mientras le daba un pequeño empujón de juego a su padre y se unía a sus risas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras pasaba por la sala de estar escucho su teléfono celular que sonaba estrepitosamente con el tono de llamada, al instante se dirigió raudamente al segundo piso y posteriormente a su habitación donde tomo el aparato del escritorio llevándoselo al oído mientras contestaba.

-hola-respondió apaciblemente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-hola mi vida-respondieron del otro lado.

-¡Gaara!-respondió casi gritando de emoción sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba-¿Cómo estas?-añadió mientras hacia el esfuerzo por calmarse.

-bien ahora que te escucho, te invito a dar un paseo solo tu y yo, no aceptare un no por respuesta-

-por supuesto que acepto pero antes tengo que cambiarme y arreglarme-le avisó viendo con desden la simple ropa que traía puesta.

-mmm… no creo que pueda aceptar un minuto mas si ti, no te preocupes tu siempre estas hermosa lleves lo que lleves, te estoy esperando afuera-instantáneamente la sorprendida rubia se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la entrada para divisar al pelirrojo a un lado de su auto viéndola directamente con su típica sonrisa que la hacia estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

-entonces estoy abajo en segundos-dijo antes de cortar, después se echo una ultima ojeada en el espejo arreglándose un poco para recoger posteriormente su bolso lila que combinaba con su atuendo.

Al cruzar su casa hasta la entrada le aviso de una pasada a Inoichi que saldría con Gaara.

-no hay problema hija, llega pronto-le respondió amablemente.

Al salir el pelirrojo la miraba embelezado, tanto que cuando la animada rubia se acerco a su cuerpo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de tomar posesión de esos dulces labios una vez más al ver que su padre los miraba atento por la ventana especialmente a él, así que solo se pudo limitar a darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-estas preciosa-le dijo al oído, ella sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas fuerte por su cercanía y la sangre comenzaba a subir por su cara adornando las mejillas con un lindo tono rojizo.

-gracias-le respondió, luego se subió al auto del pelirrojo cuando este le abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente, para después dar la vuelta por el otro lado echando a andar el cómodo auto negro.

Cuando anduvieron en marcha Ino lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo teniendo en cuenta cada mínimo movimiento de Gaara, observando discretamente sus facciones, sus labios, sus profundos ojos, su brillante cabello rojo como la sangre. Con Gaara se sentía muy a gusto, mas que cualquier otro chico con que hubiera salido, el pelirrojo la hacia sentir protegida y cómoda.

Por su parte el pelirrojo trataba de poner en si todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse concentrado en el camino para no distraerse por la despampanante rubia a su lado que mantenía sus ojos clavados en el y lo tentaban como una invitación a tomarla.

-¿donde vamos?-le pregunto inquieta y ávida al mismo tiempo.

-tranquila, ya lo veras-

Gaara manejaba a una velocidad muy rápida como siempre, pero a pesar de eso el camino se volvió muy largo y tedioso lo que agrandaba las ansias de Ino. La rubia observaba asombrada el increíble paisaje, todo era tan verde, lleno de coloridas flores y grandes árboles que adornaban un paisaje casi desolado.

Hace mucho que ya habían salido de Konoha y la impaciente rubia se preguntaba en su interior cuando iban a parar para poder acercarse a oler todas esas flores o caminar entre los majestuosos árboles junto al pelirrojo.

-¿Falta mucho Gaara?- inquirió inquieta la ojiazul mientras daba vuelta su mirada del paisaje al calmado pelirrojo, el solo se limito a darle una breve mirada a la vista para después volverse a Ino.

-ya llegamos-le avisó, inmediatamente Ino se dio la vuelta nuevamente para quedar asombrada por el nuevo escenario ante sus ojos-me alegro que hoy haga calor-añadió Gaara.

-¿el mar?, estamos en la playa, no me dijiste nada para haber traído mi bikini-dijo molesta mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su pecho como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros.

-cálmate, todavía no has visto nada-advirtió misteriosamente formulando en Ino mucha más impaciencia que antes.

Anduvieron unos minutos por la pedregosa carretera hasta que encontraron un buen lugar para estacionar el auto y pudieron bajar de el, cuando estuvieron listos recorrieron juntos unos pasos hacia el mar por la inestable y fina arena, viendo el acompasado ritmo de las olas y aspirando la fresca brisa marina.

La rubia se sobresalto cuando Gaara se coloco tras ella y la rodeo con sus firmes brazos.

-mira hacia allá-le ordenó cariñosamente mientras extendía su brazo, apuntando a unos veinte metros de ellos donde había unos viejos botes de pesca.

Ino miro un poco incrédula arrugando el entrecejo, después se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el pelirrojo, con sus rostros muy cerca.

-¿me llevaras a pescar?-le preguntó en broma soltándole a Gaara una leve carcajada.

-no amor, mira mas allá-la rubia asintió, después desvió su mirada hasta el punto donde indicaba el pelirrojo localizando un lujoso Yate que se alzaba en un pequeño muelle.

-¿es en serio? ¿Un Yate?-volvió la cara hacia Gaara nuevamente para ver al pelirrojo asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de respuesta-pero no es necesario Gaara, podríamos ir a…-

-Shh-dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre la boca de la contrariada rubia haciendo que se callara-descuida, este es el yate de mi familia y puedo ocuparlo cuando quiera-luego se acerco a su oído murmurando suavemente-te encantara-dijo seductivo ante de rozar los rosados labios provocativamente logrando que la rubia jadeara.

-será mejor que vayamos-interrumpió Ino para aclarar su mente, el pelirrojo acepto de mala gana y se separaron del abrazo entrelazando sus manos para dirigirse al esplendoroso Yate que esperaba por ellos.

Al llegar Gaara fue el primero en subir por una escalerita que se bajaba por un lado, estando arriba le tendió la mano a Ino para ayudarle a subir, la rubia trepó ágilmente aunque al llegar a la cubierta se pasmo admirando la bella vista que daba hacia el mar y el fulgurante cielo.

-toma, es para ti-dijo el pelirrojo sacando de su lado una elegante bolsa que llevaba adentro un lindo vestido blanco de seda con zapatos plateados que hacían juego y un bikini lila, la rubio lo tomo indecisa.

-¿para qué es esto?-le pregunto confundida revisando el interior de la bolsa, formando aparentes surcos en la frente y haciéndola ver más hermosa a los ojos del pelirrojo.

-para que te lo pongas, puedes cambiarte mientras echo a andar el motor-inmediatamente el pelirrojo le dio la espalda Ino corriendo hacia la pequeña cabina de mando no dándole posibilidad a la rubia de que se negara a ponérselo.

Después de rodar sus ojos haciendo una mueca la rubia cedió a ponerse el traje y entro al elegante vestidor.

El pelirrojo que comenzaba a apretar los botones y correr las palancas para hacer partir el Yate diviso por la amplia ventana un rápido movimiento entre los árboles de la playa que capto su atención, era muy rápido, mucho mas que un animal que al pasar movía los matorrales y levantaba arena, después de ver la figura recorrer unos veinte metros hacia ellos se paro exactamente frente al Yate.

-humph-dijo resoplando serio, manteniéndose atento para ver que no se acercara mas puso a andar la maquina alejándose lo más pronto posible de la orilla.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Después de colocarse la ropa, se acerco al espejo probando que el vestido le quedaba perfectamente acentuándose a su silueta y haciéndola verse irresistible. Después de ordenar su ropa salió, el Yate comenzó a andar muy veloz haciendo un ensordecedor sonido que poco a poco se fue silenciando mientras avanzaba por la pasiva marea. Ino miro hacia todos lados buscando al pelirrojo y lo vio dentro de la cabina aun adentrándose hacia el mar, la rubia decidió no molestarlo por un rato para que manejara y se fue a un borde para ver el pacifico ritmo del mar. Se acerco a la baranda y se afirmo con las dos manos, luego cerró sus ojos e inspiro el olor marino que refrescaba su interior.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que de pronto sintió en su cuello que le tomaba su largo cabello corriéndolo delicadamente para después la piel expuesta ser besada suavemente por unos fervientes labios.

-se te ve hermoso-le dijo el pelirrojo liberando su delicado cuello y poniéndose a su lado para admirar también la vista.

-gracias, no sabia que conocías tan bien mi talla-le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-se todo de ti mi vida, te conozco desde los seis años-afirmó acariciando con su mano la mejilla de su cara y clavando en ella sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina.

-ah no creas que te quedas atrás, yo también se absolutamente todo de ti-

-si-dijo cortado desviando la mirada, el pelirrojo pensaba en la verdad que le había ocultado a Ino y ahora le volvía a mentir, se sentía como un cretino. La rubia jamás le perdonaría algo así y se alejaría por su temor de él, se sentía como un mounstro, bueno después de todo lo era, pensaba silenciosamente Gaara dejando intrigada a Ino por su silenciosa conducta.

-¿que ocurre?-le pregunto despertándolo de su ensueño y volviéndolo a la realidad.

-nada, solo que… voy a extrañar el sol-le dijo precipitadamente para tapar la verdad, pero segundos después se dio cuenta del error.

-pero estamos a comienzos de primavera y falta todo el verano-

-cierto… yo... lo olvide-se excusó recordando que pronto se cumpliría su sentencia y no podría salir al sol-ven a ver esto Ino-le dijo para cambiar el tema guiándola hacia el otro borde del Yate donde una parte de la baranda se abría y dejaba ver una escalera que los acercaba al agua, Gaara lo abrió para que Ino viera el transparente mar.

Después de admirar el agua unos segundos a la rubia se le ocurrió una idea para animar el día, intuitivamente pasó su mirada de pie a cabeza por el cuerpo de Gaara viendo que no traía mas que una polera corta y unos jeans.

-el motor esta parado ¿verdad?-le pregunto inocentemente.

-claro-

-Gaara, creo que deberías ponerte tu traje de baño-le aconsejó acercándose a el con una angelical sonrisa.

-¿por que?-pregunto e Ino se aproximó a su rostro coquetamente simulando que le daría un beso pero inesperadamente la sensual rubia subió sus manos hasta su pecho y con fuerza lo empujo al mar antes de tocar sus labios, Gaara cayó de cara y después de estar abajo unos segundos se estabilizo logrando flotar tosiendo un poco y botando agua por su boca.

Mientras, la rubia se reía divertidamente viendo la reacción del pelirrojo que la miraba entrecerrando los ojos molesto.

-rayos Ino ni siquiera dejaste que me sacara la ropa antes-

-lo siento amor-hizo una pausa para explotar en carcajadas-no pude evitarlo-añadió riendo de nuevo a todo volumen, pero se le borro por completo la risa de la cara al ver que el pelirrojo se comenzaba a sacudir desenfrenadamente para todos lados tragando agua y hundiéndose cada vez mas.

-Ino ayúdame-le gritó desesperado en medio de un turbulento movimiento.

-que pasa Gaara dime algo-le pidió angustiada, odiándose en este momento por haberlo tirado al mar-dame tu mano-ordenó histérica cuando se asomó, le estiro lo mas que pudo la mano casi tiritando de miedo.

De pronto el pelirrojo se dejo de sacudir y miro maliciosamente a la mortificada ojiazul atrapando su mano, tiro de esta mientras Ino gritaba agudamente y caía a su lado. Al igual que Gaara le costo estabilizarse y después de tragar bastante agua nado hasta el pelirrojo, al llegar a su lado comenzó a darle manotazos furiosa.

-¡con eso no se juega!, sabes todo lo que me preocupe, casi me da un infarto-seguía pegándole, el pelirrojo que trataba de poner sus brazos y manos para bloquear los golpes se fue acercando minuciosamente a ella hasta que difícilmente logro tomar los dos brazos fuertemente procurando no hacerle daño dejándolos sin movilidad ante la irascible mirada de la rubia que tenia pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de miedo e ira.

-por cierto Ino te amo, tal como eres, perdóname-luego acercó su rostro lentamente y comenzó a besar tiernamente esos tiritones labios que tanto necesitaba, lo que basto para que Ino se apaciguara y se entregara a el de esa forma que al pelirrojo le encantaba, el corazón de la rubia que antes saltaba frenéticamente de angustia ahora latía miles de veces mas rápido por la cercanía del chico.

Al separarse ella dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio superior del pelirrojo y posteriormente comenzaron a reír los dos.

-lo se Gaara, te amo también-le dio un pequeño beso mas en los labios-pero no creas que esto termino aquí-después de esto se separo del pelirrojo colocándose a unos metros para comenzar a tirarle agua traviesamente a la cara obligando a que el pelirrojo se tuviera que defender, comenzando una guerra de agua que los mantuvo jugueteando hasta que sus brazos se acalambraron.

Al final Gaara le perdió de vista entre toda el agua que saltaba mientras sigilosamente la rubia se escabulló por detrás hasta tirarse encima de la espalda del pelirrojo y besar su cuello.

-tu ganas, me rindo-dijo Gaara levantando las manos, disfrutando placidamente a los besos de la chica.

-te amo te amo te amo te amo y amo decirlo tanto como te amo a ti-le dijo al oído. Después el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta quedando de cara a la rubia besando sus labios de nuevo.

-creo que es mejor que subamos-le dijo Ino cuando terminaron de besarse.

-si pero ahora ¿como subimos?-dijo mientras reían, viendo la forma de subirse a la lejana escalera.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de encontrar la forma de subir, ambos se despojaron de su vestimenta quedando solo con bikini y el traje de baño de Gaara, pusieron la ropa en el sol para luego recostarse sobre unas toallas en la cubierta disfrutando del calido sol que bañaba su piel.

-te amo Ino, cada ves que estoy contigo olvido todo lo demás y disfruto el momento, solo tu me puedes hacer reír tan fácilmente-dijo mientras estaban abrazados, Gaara se recostaba e Ino ponía su cabeza en el hombro haciendo que este la abrazara y ambos quedaran mirando el pacifico cielo.

-crees que no lo se amor, ni siquiera las estupideces de naruto logran sacarte una sonrisa, debo ser muy buena en lo que hago-dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente para si misma.

-eres la mejor-luego Ino se inclino y beso sus labios, con un sutil toque apenas rozando pero lo suficiente para disfrutar del contacto.

-tengo sueño amor-le aviso mientras bostezaba alborotadoramente.

-duerme preciosa, siempre estaré contigo-

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo juro-eso bastó para que la rubia comenzara a cerrar los ojos muy despacio hasta que el cansancio la venció y se indujo en el profundo sueño.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Con cuidado froto sus ojos con las manos para despertar, bostezo nuevamente y estiro su brazo a un lado para comprobar que junto a ella no había nadie, se levanto de golpe y miro para todos lados desorientada, observo que sobre ella tenia una sombrilla protegiéndola del sol y al otro extremo de la cubierta un pelirrojo le daba la espalda sin darse cuenta de que ya esta despierta, subió la vista al cielo y vio con estupor que ya faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara. Suspiro. No quería que acabara este estupendo día, resignada se levanto silenciosamente hacia su vestido para colocárselo e ir hacia Gaara que sorprendido la miro al verla a su lado.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó mientras ponía sobre una mesa un jarro de jugo y galletas.

-la verdad, si-le respondió tocándose el estomago que en ese momento emitía un sonoro gruñido.

-siéntate y come-le ordenó cordialmente golpeando suavemente el asiento de su lado consiguiendo que la ojiazul se sentara.

-¿que hiciste mientras dormía?-le pregunto comenzando a tomar un vaso de jugo.

-dormí contigo, soñé contigo, te mire un largo rato y luego me levante a prepararte esto y a ponerte la sombrilla-

-vaya, pareciera que vives para mi-bromeo mientras mantenía la vista fija en Gaara sonriéndole dulcemente.

-así es hermosa-

Comenzaron a comer, o por lo menos trataron entre todos los besos y roces que exigía la chica a los cuales el pelirrojo respondía apasionadamente e incluso los aumentaba.

Después de un rato, cuando ya hubieron terminado de comer, la tarde se envolvió en un anaranjado y bello crepúsculo mientras una fuerte brisa alborotaba los cabellos de ambos. Gaara se levanto silencioso observando la tarde, le tomo la suave mano a Ino e hizo que se levantara también de su asiento mientras posicionaba sus brazos en la esbelta cintura de la chica mirando dulcemente a sus azules ojos que brillaban como zafiros.

-debemos volver-anuncio bajando la vista, aprisionándola más con sus brazos y besando su frente con los fríos labios.

-lo se, es una lastima-dijo haciendo un puchero mientras el pelirrojo la soltaba y se alejaba de ella.

-podemos venir cualquier otro día, ahora cámbiate mientras vuelvo con el Yate a la orilla-se dio media vuelta apresurándose a la cabina y dejando a Ino en la cubierta.

……………………………………………………………………..

Después de unos largos minutos el pelirrojo alcanzo la playa, atraco con su Yate en el pequeño muelle de madera, posteriormente echo una ojeada en la oscuridad, no pudo observar nada extraño, a continuación llevo la mano a los botones y apago el sistema de la maquina para dirigirse a donde le esperaba Ino.

-este ha sido uno de los mejor días de mi vida, gracias-le dijo al oído la rubia que se mantenía apegada al cuerpo del pelirrojo un poco sobresaltada por la absoluta oscuridad que los rodeaba en la playa, habían dejado atrás el Yate y se dirigían despacio por la desolada orilla hasta el auto aparcado en el mismo lugar en que lo habían dejado.

Cuando se aproximaron el pelirrojo hizo sonar el auto mientras le quitaba los seguros con la llave, luego le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la ojiazul pero se detuvo repentinamente en medio del acto ante la atenta y confusa mirada de la muchacha, desvió sus ojos hacia un punto en la oscuridad entre los matorrales que estaba situados a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué ocurre Gaara?-le pregunto preocupada Ino mientras posaba sus azules ojos en el mismo punto no logrando ver nada más que oscuridad.

-nada solo creí ver algo-

-¿puedes ver algo con esa oscuridad?-le pregunto divertida la rubia mientras entraba al auto.

-cierto solo fue mi imaginación-cerro la puerta y paso cuidadoso junto los matorrales para sentarse en su asiento y echar a andar el auto sumergido en sus pensamientos "es cierto lo que dijo Ino, en esa oscuridad no se podía ver nada, sin embargo algo vi".

La rubia miraba preocupada a Gaara, no hablaba desde que partieron, mantenía las manos apretadas al volante, con el cuerpo tenso y los labios oprimidos formando una línea horizontal, solo miraba fijamente al frente, pero era extraño porque a pesar que mirara sus ojos mostraban como si no observara nada en especial solo el vacío.

La ojiazul era incapaz de decirle algo por el semblante que veía en el pelirrojo, formándose en el aire un tenso silencio casi palpante que le oprimía el pecho, parecía que algo lo atormentara de verdad y paralizara a Gaara.

Ino estuvo tan fijamente concentrada en el pelirrojo que no noto cuando este desvió el auto hacia la otra autopista, un impresionante camión se dirigía hacia ellos directamente y fue solo cuando sonó el estridente sonido de la bocina del camión que Ino volteo su mirada al frente horrorizada.

-¡Gaara!-gritó tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y casi por impulso sin pensarlo giro el auto con una velocidad asombrosa, casi inhumana e imperceptible, que hubiera sido imposible de ver si Ino no hubiera estado contemplado concentradamente al pelirrojo dejándola perpleja. Volvió la dirección hacia el camino correcto mientras escuchaban el chirriante sonido de las llantas en el pavimento, después se corrió a un lado de la carretera aparcando con cuidado en una superficie de tierra.

Cuando detuvo el auto respiro hondamente mientras despegaba sus manos del volante tratando de calmar su mente.

Inmediatamente salto de su asiento acercándose al de Ino desatascando el cinturón de seguridad de la rubia y tomándola de los hombros angustiado viendo la paralizada mirada de la chica.

-¿estas bien Ino?-le pregunto obligándola a mirarlo asustada, sintiendo como tiritaba levemente.

La rubia que estaba como ida o en un shock solo despertó cuando el pelirrojo la abrazo fuertemente acariciando su sedoso cabello rubio para calmarla.

-q.. ¿que fue eso?-pregunto con una voz temblorosa y casi inaudible.

-lo siento mucho-dijo casi con dolor

-Gaara, ¿dime que fue eso?, ¿que ocurre contigo?-repitió preocupada.

-nada, venia un poco distraído y perdí el control del volante, eso es todo-la rubia puso en su cara una mueca de desconfianza pero finalmente cedió a creerle aun cuando en su interior sospechara de esto, no se lo iba a decir ahora que Gaara había vuelto a la normalidad y la abrazaba haciéndola sentir segura.

-eres muy rápido-le dijo al separarse.

-la adrenalina supongo-le respondió otra vez, ni siquiera el se creía esa excusa y sabia la razón de todo pero no quería admitirla, no aun-será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar, prometo que esto no volverá a pasar-

Se incorporo rápidamente al camino ahora manteniendo su concentración en el manejo y bloqueando en su mente todos lo que lo atormentaba.

…………………………………………………………….

-gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy-dijo la chica cuando el pelirrojo estaciono su auto frente a la casa de los Yamanaka.

-no hay de que y siento mucho lo ultimo que paso, no me habría perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado-dijo un poco avergonzado y triste.

-Gaara ya te dije que no import…-el pelirrojo interrumpió su frase para tomar control de esos labios posesivamente

-entiende esto Ino, tu eres mi vida y no podría vivir si algo te sucediera-dijo seriamente mirando a la chica fijamente para después sacudir su rostro marcado de tristeza.

Casi por impulso la rubia lo abrazo arrojándose a sus brazos instantáneamente para calmar su dolor.

-te amo-dijo con fuerza el pelirrojo.

-yo también te amo Gaara-después se separaron y salieron del auto para que la rubia entrara a su casa.

-nos vemos mañana y una cosa mas amor-dijo desde la puerta-si alguna vez me muero será a tu lado-añadió sonriéndole mientras ingresaba a la calida casa de los Yamanaka.

Aquello provoco en el pelirrojo mucha rabia, preguntándose como Ino podía decir eso he imaginándose la dolorosa e insoportable idea de ver a la rubia muerta.

Pero se le paso a los pocos minutos incluso causándole incluso gracia, después de todo era una broma, así era Ino y la amaba completamente tal como fuera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Al llegar a su hogar el pelirrojo salio de su auto aproximándose al sendero que conducía a su mansión pero al llegar vio dos siluetas apoyadas en un faro a un costado del camino de piedra. No podía ver bien el rostro de ninguno por la resplandeciente luz que pegaba en sus ojos y lo obligaba a entrecerrarlos cegándolo.

-te estábamos esperando Gaara-dijo uno de ellos seriamente.

-creíste que no te vimos verdad-añadió el otro riendo amargamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

N.A:

Segundo capitulo terminado!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me suben el ánimo y me dan inspiración para seguir con la historia.

Umeko-chan: jaja gracias por tu comentario, bueno no te voy a mentir no he leído medianoche, me leí la saga de crepúsculo y ahora estoy en la de crónicas vampiricas asi que si se parecen es coincidencia pura, de todas formas la historia ira guiándose por otros caminos que pronto podrán ver, espero que sigas leyendo y de nuevo gracias, nos vemos.

Ino-sakura14: Mi fiel lectora, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome de verdad me sube el ánimo y me alegra que hayan otras personas como tu que compartan mis gustos como el Gaaino (pensé que era la única) y espero sigas leyendo mis historias, bye.

Luniita: Tu comentario me ha gustado mucho, me alegra que te encante mi fic ya que me estoy empeñando mucho en hacerlo, te ruego que sigas siguiendo mi historia por favor y nos vemos cuídate mucho.

Bueno ustedes comprenderán que no puedo poner tantos capítulos en corto tiempo, la otra semana coloque todo porque estaba de vacaciones pero dudo que traiga los capítulos tan pronto por que no tengo mucho tiempo. De todas formas no se preocupen tratare de subirlos cuanto antes pero quiero que sepan que no dejare botada ninguna historia de modo que me alternare será Sangre, amor y oscuridad, luego Te Odio Por Amarte y luego Two Hearts, siempre termino lo que empiezo, palabra.

Sigan siguiendo esta historia y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo: **No eres un monstruo, eres el ser que amo.**

P.D: Cometen por favor.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto y sus personajes son exclusivamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Al llegar a su hogar el pelirrojo salio de su auto aproximándose al sendero que conducía a su mansión pero al llegar vio dos siluetas apoyadas en un faro a un costado del camino de piedra. No podía ver bien el rostro de ninguno por la resplandeciente luz que pegaba en sus ojos y lo obligaba a entrecerrarlos cegándolo.

-te estábamos esperando Gaara-dijo uno de ellos seriamente.

-creíste que no te vimos verdad-añadió el otro riendo amargamente.

**Capitulo 3: El mundo real solo existe en sueños**

El calmado chico de ojos aguamarina suspiro fastidiado antes de pararse con serena impaciencia frente a ambas figuras, esperando lo que seria una aburrida discusión.

**-**¿Qué quieren?-preguntó de una vez cruzándose de brazos para acabar rápido.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con absoluta complicidad, sonriendo con malicia.

-buen movimiento-exclamó con fingida felicidad Kankuro dando un paso adelante para aproximarse un poco.

Sin emitir palabra alguna el pelirrojo observo confundido los pálidos rostros de ambos vampiros.

-ya sabes, el de la carretera-dijo Temari rodando los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio del planeta.

Entonces de un momento a otro el atónito pelirrojo comprendió a lo que sus hermanos se referían, como pudo ser tan estupido para no haberse dado cuenta.

-ustedes…-susurró-¿Qué tratan de hacer espiándome?-pregunto conteniendo la furia.

-relájate hermanito-pidió irónicamente Temari con aparentada inocencia, jamás lo llamaba hermanito-no nos importa lo que hagas con tu vida-prosiguió secamente.

-pero a nuestro padre si-completo el castaño adoptando la misma pose del pelirrojo.

Gaara junto el entrecejo intentando buscar un significado a las palabras de su hermano.

-¿el los mando a espiarme verdad?-preguntó innecesariamente sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

La rubia vampiresa sonrió con superioridad pasando a un lado de Kankuro para acercarse a pasos lentos y colocarse frente a frente a Gaara para intimidar.

-exacto, y resulta que descubrimos cosas bastante interesantes-hablo con seriedad clavando sus verdes ojos en los de Gaara, unos ojos que dejaban en claro su malévola intención-como tu noviecita-agregó enfatizando con repulsión en la ultima palabra.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó acercándose mas a la rubia sin dejarse atemorizar

-escucha Gaara, es muy simple, o terminas con ella-intervino con calma Kankuro desde la distancia.

-o le decimos a papa-continuó Temari sonriendo con pedante actitud que no le agrado para nada al aludido.

-hagan lo que quieran, no les tengo miedo, ni a ustedes ni mucho menos a mi padre-exclamó mas que hartado pasando junto a su hermana para marchase de una vez por todas no sin antes chocar con brusquedad el hombro con el de Temari sin siquiera mirarla.

Por su parte ella sonrió complaciente por la forma de actuar de su hermano, por fin había logrado hartarlo.

-pues deberías, no le diremos nada por el momento pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-respondió fríamente sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

Gaara que se marchaba a pasos rápidos del lugar ignoro el sutil chantaje de su hermano y continúo su camino.

Kankuro se encolerizó al notar que su hermano lo ignoraba dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, pero sin darse por vencido siguió con la discusión a conciencia de los puntos débiles de Gaara.

-aunque de todas formas terminaras haciéndolo-murmuró mal intencionado contemplando con placer la reacción del pelirrojo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de su hermano, suspiro fastidiado el castaño dispuesto a continuar.

-ya sabes, cuando seas…-

-¡cállate!-prorrumpió de un momento a otro Gaara levantando la voz y volteándose para encarar a su hermano de una vez por todas.

Los dos hermanos sonrieron desvergonzados ante la rabia de Gaara, Kankuro avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse a poca distancia de Gaara y seguir con el juego.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara? ¿Ahora no quieres ser como nosotros para quedarte con tu linda noviecita?-inquirió con cinismo.

El chico de ojos aguamarina entrecerró los ojos a la vez que apretaba su puño con dureza para contener la rabia.

-cállate-susurro clavándole con ira la mirada a su hermano.

-lastima que ya casi no quede tiempo-agregó haciéndose presente una vez más Temari-y que ya estés presentando los rasgos-

-eso a ustedes no les incumbe no son quien para darme ordenes-dijo con calmada voz-y si Kankuro, tal vez ya no quiera ser como ustedes, aunque de todas formas lo seré algún día y cuando llegue vendré por ustedes-añadió fríamente a Kankuro antes de voltearse nuevamente y largarse.

Para su alivio no escucho mas de sus hermanos, quizás no sabían que mas responder o ya se habían cansados, pero la verdad es que sinceramente no le importaba, sus hermanos jamás fueron imprescindibles en su vida, es mas, si no fuera por el lazo de sangre que los unía podía jurar que no tenían relación alguna, eran dos seres completamente ajenos a el.

No miro atrás mientras le largaba a pasos fuertes y rápidos hasta el interior de su hogar, si es que lo podía llamar hogar, en este momento aquel lugar era indiferente a su ser al igual que todas las personas en el, pero algo mas le preocupaba indebidamente, el movimiento de la carretera, la primera señal…

Pero no, aun no era tiempo de pensar en eso, no quería hacerlo aun…

…....………………………Meses más tarde………………………………....

Con determinada velocidad avanzaba entre la multitud una rubia de grandes ojos azules por las amplias calles de Konoha al instituto.

-¡maldición!-exclamó con molestia al revisar por cuarta vez el reloj de pulsera, sumándose a su retraso cinco minutos más.

En este momento recordaba las palabras de su madre levemente arrepentida de no haberle echo caso, "cariño ¿Por qué no usas tu nuevo auto?", resoplo fastidiada, habría llegado a las puertas del instituto en un suspiro, aun no entendía toda esa manía suya por negarse a usar el auto que sus padres le obsequiaron.

-"si tan solo no hubiera tanta gente"-pensó al doblar una esquina con dificultad entre la muchedumbre.

A medida que pasaban los minutos comenzaban a llegar aun más transeúntes que se unían a su paso o caminaban a su lado en dirección contraria, la mayoría no podía evitar voltear hacia Ino, especialmente los hombres y no era para menos, la estudiante de ultimo año Ino Yamanaka, con un escultural cuerpo, cabellos rubios, sedosos y brillantes como el sol y ojos color cielo, una de las chicas mas populares y extrovertidas del instituto. Ino desde pequeña había aprendido a lidiar con esto y si bien le gustaba la atención después de muchas experiencia con chicos y chicas que se acercaban a ella por mera conveniencia se volvió mas cerrada reduciendo su grupo de amigos, a los demás los trataba amablemente pero solo hasta ahí duraba la relación.

Trataba de no poner atención en los demás, de vez en cuando se detenía a mirar en las vitrinas de una tienda dejándose llevar por algún atuendo atrayente, pero después reaccionaba de golpe y se unía otra vez al camino aumentando la marcha. Cruzaba calles, recorría cuadras enteras, doblaba esquinas sin cesar, totalmente imperturbable hasta que en una breve mirada que le dio a la otra acera algo le llamo la atención inesperadamente obligándola a detenerse en medio las personas, ganándose de paso unos insultos y la mala cara de los que iban atrás suyo por interrumpir el paso tan abruptamente, los ignoro a todos dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia aquel lugar pero para su sorpresa no había nada ni nadie fuera de lo normal.

Volteó confundida para retoar su camino un poco insegura, camino unos cuantos pasos pero nuevamente se detubo al sentir una fuerte mirada sobre si que la turbaba.

Entonces, en un ínfimo segundo se volteo por completo para atrapar justo a tiempo al dueño de esa mirada, mejor dicho a los dueños.

Sorprendida vio a nada mas ni nada menos que a los hermanos mayores de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, la veían fijamente desde la sombra, desde una considerable distancia que sin embargo dejaba verlos, habían cambiado mucho, no algo tan radical sino que un cambio mas sutil pero que sin embargo resultaba chocante, quizás era por la luz pero lucían mucho mas pálidos, casi azules, pero que a decir verdad les sentaba bien, se veían guapos pero atemorizantes, especialmente por la mirada, sus ojos eran como un filo de navaja que la atravesaba, unos ojos tan reacios, tan indiferentes, sin sentimiento en ellos, sin… vida.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica cuando parecieron percatarse que los observaba, se paro en puntillas para poder verlos mejor pero después de unos breves segundos desaparecieron de su vista en un breve pestañeo, confundida comenzó a rebuscar con la mirada entre la gente, hacia todas direcciones, sin ver nada mas que rostros normales y corrientes.

-¡Ino!-…

-¡Ino!-…

-¡Ino!-escuchó con espanto que la llamaban de repente a su espalda mientras le palpaban la su hombro enérgicamente soltándole al instante un salto y un agudo chillido que se perdió entre los murmullos de la gente.

La sobresaltada chica se volteo asustada y golpeó sin siquiera pensarlo al causante de semejante susto comprobando furiosa que no era mas que Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te pasa Ino?-preguntó el Nara extrañado por la reacción tan brusca de la rubia mientras ponía las manos instintivamente delante suyo para detenerla.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!-ordenó con furia dándole otro manotazo en el pecho de su amigo mientras se colocaba la otra mano en su pecho tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-lo siento, lo siento-respondió explotando en pequeñas risotadas que mas que nada exasperaron a la ojiazul-por cierto… ¿a quien buscabas?-añadió desviando la mirada curiosamente a la misma dirección en que Ino lo había echo segundos atrás.

-eh ¿yo?... a nadie-"supongo" pensó para si misma completando la oración en su mente.

-ok-respondió poco convencido para no llevarle la contraria a la rubia ya que sabia de antemano que era caso perdido discutir con ella-por cierto ¿Qué haces parada al medio de la calle a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana?-

-¡¿son las ocho y cuarto?!-dijo prácticamente gritando, corroborando la hora en su reloj-vamos Shikamaru, estamos atrasados-

-que problemática eres mujer-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que la escandalosa rubia lo tomara violentamente del brazo y lo arrastrara calle abajo en dirección al instituto

* * *

-entonces en este diapositiva se puede observar detalladamente que en la sístole participan primero las aurículas y luego los ventrículos. El ventrículo izquierdo expulsa sang…-explicaba ávidamente el profesor de ciencias Hatake Kakashi por segunda vez a la expectante clase.

Hatake Kakashi, un hombre bien fornido, alto, con extraño cabello gris a pesar de que su edad no sobrepasaba los treinta, si bien no se podía decir que Kakashi era amable lo caracterizaba su profunda preocupación por sus alumnos y la dedicación que le ponía a su trabajo cada día en el instituto de Konoha, sin embargo siempre estaba rodeado por un aura misteriosa que sumada a la mascarilla negra cubriéndole la mitad inferior de la cara lograba incomodar a mas de una persona a su paso.

El inflexible profesor no dejaba de exponer cada imagen, detallándolas y explicando cada concepto con inalterable concentración.

Y hubiera continuado de no ser por Kiba, un chico sentado cerca de la puerta no le hubiera avisado que llamaban en la entrada.

Con notoria irritación el hombre se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla con tedio ante dos muchachos, frunció el seño al verlos, nada mas ni nada menos que Yamanaka Ino y su amigo Nara Shikamaru.

Tomo una sonora bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-¿otra ves tarde señorita Yamanaka?-preguntó inquisitivamente posando su acusatoria mirada sobre la sonriente rubia frente a el-y esta vez trajo compañía-añadió refiriéndose al muchacho junto a ella.

Shikamaru sonrió lánguidamente sin prestar atención a las palabras del mayor.

-lo siento mucho señor Hatake, le aseguro que esta es la ultima vez que pasa-prometió haciendo uso de su inocente mirada.

El profesor les dio una efímera mirada reprobatoria a los dos suspirando con disgusto, luego dio un paso al lado haciendo el ademán para que pasaran.

La chica soltó una abierta sonrisa al ver la reacción del intimidante profesor, dio un ligero codazo a su compañero para despabilarlo, luego camino hasta su asiento ubicado al lado de la ventana junto a Sakura.

Esbozo una amistosa sonrisa a su amiga antes de voltear al pizarrón y concentrar su atención en el.

-esto de caminar cada día hasta aquí, dejar tu hermoso auto nuevo y llegar tarde ¿va a durar lo que queda del año?-murmuro la pelirrosa a la recién llegada después de unos minutos.

La rubia rodó los ojos y dibujo una inevitable sonrisa ante el comentario de la chica.

-no, después de hoy no abandonare a mi auto jamás-susurró.

-¡al fin!-exclamó ruidosamente Sakura algo que mas se asemejo a un grito para tener en un instante treinta cabezas observándola directamente a ella, incluyendo al profesor.

-¿algo que quiera compartir con nosotros señorita Haruno?-preguntó acusatoriamente Kakashi desde su escritorio.

-yo… nada-balbuceó nerviosa bajando la cabeza-lo siento-

La clase continuo pero Ino a pesar de tener los ojos puestos en ella su mente divagaba en una dirección completamente distinta, inquietándola, la respuesta que le dio a Sakura, era en parte por no llegar tarde pero también había otro motivo, y era lo que pareció ver en el camino al instituto, ¿Qué hacían los hermanos de Gaara aquí en la ciudad en esta época?, ella estuvo en la graduación de Kankuro y Temari cuando salieron del instituto hace un año, supuestamente debían estar en una universidad al otro lado del país. Y mas importante, lo que llamo mas su atención, el aspecto de los hermanos, habían cambiado tanto desde la ultima vez que hablo con ellos, justamente por eso se sentía extraña, al verlos un inexplicable terror se incendio en su interior, como si un sentimiento la estuviera alertando de algo malo, algo peligroso.

Tantas emociones entremezcladas que sintió con tan solo verlos y sin motivo racional.

Pestañeo varias veces para expulsar de su mente la perturbadora imagen del par de Sabaku no, miro hacia su alrededor un poco sobresaltada, respiro hondo y trato de enfocarse una vez mas en la clase sin resultado.

De pronto una silueta que vio a través de la pequeña ventana en la entrada de la sala atrajo toda la poca atención que tenía, un rápido pelirrojo que cruzo el pasillo sin detenerse fue todo lo que vieron sus ojos.

Instantáneamente subió la mano para atraer la mirada de Kakashi.

-etto señor, me preguntaba si puedo ir al baño-

-rápido-respondió tajante.

En un segundo la rubia estuvo fuera del lugar, miro hacia ambos lados del ancho y largo pasillo y se dirigió con determinación hacia la persona que se alejaba con prisa a la distancia antes de que ingresara a la sala de historia.

-¡Gaara!-exclamó con fuerza pero lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de las salas en clase.

Al no ver reacción por parte de Gaara volvió a llamarlo, esta vez el aludido se dio la vuelta un poco extrañado mientras observaba a una alegre rubia que caminaba hacia el a grandes zancadas.

-hola-respondió el pelirrojo por lo bajo.

La rubia se lanzo a sus brazos con fuerza y efusividad.

El solo se dejo abrazar por ella.

Se mantuvieron unidos apenas unos segundos pero lo necesario como para que Ino se percatara de algo que venia sospechando desde hace ya unos días. Y era la actitud tan distante de Gaara, el mismo que había sido su mejor amigo por tantos años, el mismo que conocía casi todos sus secretos, el que se le declaro en su cumpleaños y le había dicho tantas veces te amo. Era el mismo pero no actuaba como tal, aunque tenia que admitir que su actitud nunca fue de lo mas calurosa, el desde hace mucho que no se comportaba de esa manera con ella, tan frió, tan estoico y callado.

Algo tenía que estarle pasando y algo grave.

La rubia soltó al pelirrojo con pesar y entrelazo sus manos haciéndole frente, preparada para abordar aquel tema que tanto la preocupaba.

-te espere hoy pero no llegaste-se adelantó vivazmente el pelirrojo.

-si, ya sabes todo el tráfico que hay a esa hora, es difícil caminar por todo ese tumulto-respondió lo más rápido posible para seguir con su anterior tema en mente.

-aun no comprendo tu afán por no usar tu auto-prosiguió Gaara.

-créeme, ni yo lo entiendo-explicó sonriendo nerviosamente en un intento de mostrarse mas agradable.

Después de aquellas palabras ambos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio que embargo el lugar, Ino trataba de soltar sus palabras pero por alguna razón tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-bueno, tengo que entrar a clases-dijo Gaara antes de posar un frío beso en la mejilla de la rubia y soltar sus manos para voltearse ignorando a propósito la afligida mirada de Ino.

-hoy vi a tus hermanos-soltó de repente Ino, en un segundo la impenetrable mirada del pelirrojo se desarmo a una de completo estupor y asombro.

El chico apretó su puño con fuerza y respiro hondo tratando de no dejarse llevar por las emociones, después arreglaría esto con Kankuro y Temari, ahora tenia que calmarse.

-¿si?-preguntó mostrándose confuso mientras se volteaba una vez mas-debes estar viendo visiones Ino, mis hermanos no están en la ciudad-añadió con máxima seguridad.

La rubia atrajo su mano a la cabeza para tratar de aclarar sus ideas, si de algo estaba segura es de haberlos visto, ¿Cómo podía estar tan equivocada?

-debes estar cansada, luego hablamos-aseguró Gaara sonriendo levemente para terminar de convencer a la confundida rubia, luego retomo nuevamente su camino al aula de historia.

-¡no!-profiero la ojiazul ante la sorpresa de Gaara, sin aguantarse corrió hasta el pelirrojo y se le adelanto imponente frente a el impidiéndole el paso.

-escúchame, estoy segura de que los vi, y no parecían los mismos, estaban muy cambiados, pálidos, un poco enojados, parecían no haber dormido y ni siquiera su mirada era igual y…

-shh-prorrumpió de pronto Gaara sin contenerse, la alterada ojiazul se callo instantáneamente cuando el chico se acerco a ella y unió su frente con la suya tan repentinamente.

El pelirrojo acerco sus labios, y su cuerpo a la ojiazul, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-no pudieron ser ellos Ino, tranquilízate por favor-le pidió con dulzura rozando sus labios, Ino tan solo le hizo caso a el pelirrojo, hace mucho que no le hablaba así y no iba a echar a perder el momento.

-esta bien-pronunció mas calmada mientras Gaara le acariciaba los brazos.

-luego hablamos, debo ir a clases ahora-

El pelirrojo la soltó, le sonrió una vez más pero de una manera mas calida, luego se giro para caminar a través del pasillo a la sala.

-¡Gaara!-escucho una vez más que lo llamaba la ojiazul, volteo su cabeza para divisarla en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado hace pocos segundos atrás mirándolo fijamente.

-te amo-pudo escuchar desde sus finos y rosados labios, quería sonreír ante aquella frase, después de todo hace mucho que no la escuchaba y eso lograba alivianar su dolor superficialmente, pero sencillamente no podía.

-gracias-respondió con frialdad al girarse para continuar hasta llegar a la puerta de madera que decía HISTORIA y entrar en ella dejándola en el desolado pasillo.

* * *

Viéndose sola en el inmenso pasillo, se sorprendió de que sus piernas aun pudieran sostenerla, trató de recuperar el aire para no explotar en lagrimas y cerró los ojos para meditar lo recientemente sucedido y calmarse de paso.

No encontraba respuesta, nada de nada, ni siquiera un indicio que le pudiera dar una pista de lo que sucedía con Gaara, su actitud impasible y vacía solo la hacían sentirse peor, porque cada vez que intentaba acercársele mas amplia sentía la brecha que los separaba, pero mas que eso se sentía fracasada, es cierto que era su novio pero mucho mas que eso Ino era su amiga, su mejor amiga, estaba segura que el no es estaba bien y aun así no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, eso es lo que era, un completo fracaso como novia y como amiga.

Se limpio una gota de llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse y abrió sus pesados ojos para marcharse en dirección opuesta hasta toparse con la sala de Ciencias de nuevo.

Quizás Gaara no era el mismo pero ella si lo era y como tal no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ahora todo lo que embargaba su mente era averiguar que pasaba con Gaara y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

* * *

Las clases avanzaron sin más revueltas en el instituto de Konoha, y como era de esperarse a las cinco de la tarde ya casi todos los alumnos estaban fuera de el, casi todos menos Ino, que se quedaba en ella una hora mas esperando que salieran los chicos de la clase avanzada de Psicología.

Así, la rubia había logrado escabullirse entre sus compañeros para llegar al ala este del instituto e ingresar al edificio para situarse justo en frente de donde debía salir en unos cuantos minutos el pelirrojo de ojos verde agua.

Esta vez no dejaría que escapara, no de nuevo, en cada receso ella daba vueltas como demente al instituto buscando y preguntando por Gaara, pero solo lograba obtener de parte de sus compañeros unos "no se" o "no lo he visto" que la fastidiaban, después cuando lograba divisarlo casi por arte de magia desaparecía de sus ojos como si la estuviera evitando, pero de aquí no se podía escapar.

De pronto un repentino nerviosismo la embriagó, comenzó a tiritar y a sudar frío cuando su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró frenéticamente, se llevo despacio ambas manos para cubrir sus desorbitados ojos y tratar de recuperar el aire que de pronto le comenzó a faltar, ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? No había motivos para hacerlo, era tan solo Gaara, aunque en este momento no lo parecía en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo, no hay por que temer, tan solo iban a tener una de esas charlas que tantas veces tuvieron, entonces que malo podría pasar.

Su respuesta.

Si eso era, le daba pánico pensar en la respuesta del pelirrojo, en este punto no sabia que pensar, el pelirrojo nunca fue muy predecible, es decir que quizás le esperara lo peor.

Respiro hondo y abrió los ojos un poco mas calmada, respiro nuevamente reprendiéndose a si misma por sus pensamientos pesimistas, _no hay porque temer_ se dijo mentalmente mientras sentía que de a poco el pesimismo y los nervios la abandonaban.

Se consterno cuando sonó el timbre de salida, señal para los chicos de la clase avanzada de Psicología, se mantuvo apoyada en la pared amarilla de enfrente a esperar que salieran, comenzó a sudar frío otra vez, pero trato de no pensar en eso para no caer en el mismo estado cuando menos lo necesitaba.

De pronto los chicos y chicas empezaron a emerger de la sala, la rubia ignoraba impaciente a los que la miraban embelesados y trataban de llamar su atención, esperaba ansiosa a que saliera Gaara, pero cuando ya habían salido mas de la mitad comenzó la exasperación, hasta Shikamaru que estaba en la misma clase salio pero sin rastros del pelirrojo en todo el lugar.

La descolocada rubia alcanzo a Shikamaru que caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida y que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡Shikamaru!-llamó tirándolo del brazo para tener su atención.

El castaño se volteo confundido a su lado para encontrarse con uno angustiados ojos azules que al instante lo alertaron de algo malo.

-¿que pasa Ino? ¿estas bien?-inquirió preocupado mientras la rubia se unía a su paso.

Conocía perfectamente a su amiga como para darse cuenta con solo mirarla lo que le ocurría.

-si… digo no-contesto atropelladamente, se tomo una pausa para hilar las ideas y luego prosiguió-veras Shika estoy preocupada por…

-Gaara-completo sagazmente corroborando lo que sospechaba, si Ino estaba así de afligida solo debía ser por el.

-si, he tratado de hablarle todo el día pero al parecer me evita, ahora pensaba encontrarlo aquí pero al parecer no esta-

-no, el no vino a la clases y no se porque, también he tratado de acercarme a el pero apenas me responde y luego se aleja de mi, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que algo le pasa-

La rubia se alegro en parte al no ser la única en percatarse de esto, pero fue abrumada cuando se dio cuenta que lo que le pasaba a Gaara era mucho mas grande de lo que se esperaba, el pelirrojo jamás se había peleado o tratado así con Shikamaru, su mejor amigo.

-¿tu crees que hicimos algo… mal?-pregunto con una actitud tímida, nada frecuente en la ojiazul, temiendo la respuesta.

Al mismo instante los dos amigos cruzaban la gran entrada del instituto para cruzar un pequeño parque y salir a la vereda que bordeaba la calle.

Shikamaru no respondió en todo aquel trayecto, se sumió en el silencio mientras trataba de recordar algún indicio que le diera la razón del comportamiento de Gaara.

-no que recuerde Ino-replicó decepcionado.

Ino bajo la vista y cerro los puños clavándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos para contener la frustración, en cambio lo que reboso fue una efímera lagrima que bajo por su mejilla derecha hasta perderse en el cuello.

-Ino-llamó Shikamaru a la rubia al darse cuenta de su estado, pero no respondía-¡Ino!-volvió a pronunciar mientras se colocaba frente a ella posicionando la mano derecha en el delicado hombro y la otra en el mentón de la ojiazul para obligarla a mirarlo con esos cristalinos ojos azules.

- no llores-pidió preocupado cuando al fin logro que subiera la mirada a regañadientes.

Sin poder contenerse la rubia se abalanzo hacia Shikamaru, abrazando el firme cuerpo y enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este para soltar de una vez toda la pena y rabia contenida en lágrimas. Instintivamente el castaño la rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza mientras acariciaba el suave cabello rubio con una mano para reconfortarla.

-tranquila-repetía una y otra vez al oído de la rubia-todo estará bien.

Después de unos interminables minutos Ino se limpio las lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos para separarse de su amigo, cuando sintió un poco mas seco el rostro puso ambas manos en el pecho de el.

-lo siento, te arruine la camisa-dijo tratando de sonreír para romper el tenso ambiente que se sentía, lo ultimo que quería era deprimir a Shikamaru también con sus lastimeros llantos.

-no importa-escuchó de Shikamaru con una voz mucho mas seria de lo normal.

La rubia subió la mirada para chocar con la de Shikamaru, se sorprendió cuando vio tanta angustia y preocupación en los ojos de Shikamaru, y no era para menos, después de presenciar toda la escena de ataque de llanto.

-estoy bien-mintió la rubia para calmar un poco a su amigo.

-Ino, si de algo estoy completamente seguro es que Gaara te ama por sobre todo, se que todo se arreglara, el no es capaz de alejarse de ti, no lo soporta, lo conozco suficiente para saber que todo se arreglara, lo prometo-afirmó firmemente antes de limpiar la mejilla de Ino y sonreírle con gentileza.

-gracias Shikamaru-

-no es nada preciosa-ambos sonrieron al recordar cuando Ino obligaba al castaño contra su voluntad a decirle preciosa, de eso ya habían pasado casi siete años y desde entonces cada vez que la ojiazul se sentía triste la llamaba así para hacerla sentir mejor.

-vamos Ino, te acompaño a tu casa-

* * *

Impotente cruzaba Gaara el bosque que rodeaba a su mansión para llegar hasta donde supuestamente estaban sus hermanos, para el no era dificultad pasar por todos esos árboles y arbustos sin tropezar, o perderse en el lugar ya que conocía cada centímetro del fastuoso bosque.

Pero en aquel momento no se preocupaba de admirar el paisaje o tener cuidado en lo que pisaba, lo único que podía pensar era en tener frente a frente a esos dos. Cerró su puño con rabia al recordar las palabras de Ino, podía soportar que los siguieran al estar juntos, que le recordaran que debía estar lejos de ella, que lo espiaran para su padre, pero no podía tolerar que se metieran con Ino, no con ella, preferiría morir antes de que le hicieran daño.

Apresuro el paso al escuchar la grave voz de Kankuro a apenas unos cuantos metros, solo unos segundos bastaron para llegar al apartado claro en que estaba su hermano.

-hola Gaara-respondió sospechosamente cortes apoyado en un árbol sin preocupación con brazos cruzados.

No estaba Temari en el lugar, pero no le importo, con uno bastaría.

Al verlo tan sonriente la sangre le hirvió, entonces supo que ya no podía aguantar mas.

-¡tu!-exclamo con vehemencia, se aproximo a su hermano hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de este, Kankuro lo miro sin inmutarse desafiándolo.

Entonces el pelirrojo no aguanto más y le propino un derechazo que al parecer se dirigía directamente al rostro de su hermano pero termino por poco dando a un lado del rostro de Kankuro, enterrando el puño en la corteza del árbol mientras clavaba la furibunda mirada al castaño.

-lo voy a decir solo una vez mas Kankuro, deja a Ino, o te juro que la próxima vez dará en tu cara y no voy a tener escrúpulos cuando posea la misma fuerza que tu-amenazó con una voz tan carente de humanidad que a cualquiera le hubiera calado los huesos, pero que sin embargo ni siquiera inmuto al castaño apoyado en el árbol.

-no te tengo miedo Gaara, menos lo tendré cuando seas vampiro, y si es por la tonta rubiecita, si quieres que la deje en paz primero encárgate de alejarte de ella, porque si te lo recuerdo hermanito el reloj no se detiene y solo faltan tres días para el…

-¡cállate!-interrumpió mas que furioso-eso no te concierne, y recuerda Kankuro tampoco te tengo miedo, ni ahora ni nunca, te lo aconsejo no te vuelvas a acercar a Ino sino…-

-¿sino que Gaara?-se adelanto el desafiante vampiro con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro mientras acortaba la corta distancia y se aproximaba a su hermano hasta quedar a tres centímetros de su rostro.

-sino te mato-completó finalmente Gaara, retirando febril el puño de la corteza donde había dejado su puño marcado-ya escuchaste Kankuro, soy capaz de matarte por ella-añadió con un semblante y una voz sin sentimientos.

No hubo replicas por parte del mayor, tan solo se limito a darle una profunda mirada de odio y resentimiento que el pelirrojo ignoro. Se volteo en un solo movimiento y abandono el claro a pasos rápidos y fuertes que dejaban mas que claro el furor que sentía en ese momento Gaara.

* * *

Confundida se paseaba la rubia cruzando su habitación sin descanso durante horas con un celular en la mano, ya tres veces que su madre le había llamado la atención por esto pero se hacia la sorda y seguía con su meditación.

-_¿Qué hago?-_se preguntaba una y otra vez, por casi toda la tarde había permanecido preguntándose lo mismo, por una parte estaba la opción de llamar a Gaara para juntarse y hablar con el y aunque quería hacerlo una pequeña fracción de si misma le producía pánico hacerlo, oír la respuesta por parte del pelirrojo le atemorizaba mucho mas que nada en el mundo.

Pero no podía permitirse tener miedo a estas alturas, por Gaara tenia que ser fuerte, para poder ayudarlo, para salvar su relación, el miedo no estaba entre una de las posibilidades.

Entonces sin pensarlo una vez más marco el número del pelirrojo antes de arrepentirse.

-¿alo?-se escuchó una voz desganada en la otra línea

-Gaara ¿eres tu?-preguntoó un poco cohibida.

-si, ¿Qué pasa Ino?-

-bueno… humm…-las palabras vinieron a su mente todas en un solo momento, se tomo una pausa para ordenar las ideas y calmar el repentino temblor en la mano-necesito hablar contigo Gaara-añadió queriendo mostrar mas seguridad.

-he... no lo se Ino, estoy ocupado-

-por favor, es muy urgente-

Se produjo una larga pausa al otro lado del teléfono, aprovechando la duda de Gaara, siguió.

-no te quitare mucho tiempo, te lo suplico-

-esta bien, tal vez maña…-

-no-lo callo abruptamente, en definitiva no estaba dispuesta a esperar mas, no podía-tiene que ser ahora, te espero a las nueve en el parque que esta a tres cuadras de mi casa-añadió cortante.

Permaneció en un angustioso silencio mientras sopesaba la idea, después accedió sin ganas.

-esta bien-

-gracias, nos vemos haya-

-si, ¡Ino!-llamó de repente, deteniéndola justo antes de cortar el teléfono.

-¿que?-

-ve con cuidado por favor-pidió con un matiz de preocupación, Ino torció el gesto extrañada aunque decidió no refutar.

-si-se limito a contestar.

* * *

Impaciente y nerviosa, Ino suspiro hondo sobre su asiento en el centro del parque apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano sobre la rodilla. De un solo salto se levanto y dio media vuelta para mirar justamente donde pasaba un auto, pero no se estaciono, tan solo siguió de largo.

Falsa alarma.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa por el absurdo comportamiento, se mordió el labio y cerro los ojos un momento para aspirar el fresco aire que en ese instante rozaba su rostro.

**-**_Tranquilízate, no hay que temer-_se dijo mentalmente poco convencida pero logro alivianar en parte el nervio que retenía.

Miro al cielo y respiro una vez más el tibio aire y de poco iba sintiendo como el temor hacia la retirada para su alivio.

-_no hay porque temer-_se dijo una vez mas sintiéndose completamente tranquila.

-¡Ino!-escucho sobresaltada de una voz perfectamente conocida desde su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta consternada, _llego el momento_.

* * *

Sigiloso avanzaba entre las sombras el pelirrojo de inexpresivos ojos verdes, aquel lugar era muy grande para buscar a una persona, mas si estaba completamente vacío, demasiado grande para el pero especialmente para Ino. Apresuro el paso para encontrar de una buena vez a la rubia, el silencio y la soledad del lugar no le advertían nada bueno, menos si sabia que en algún lugar del inmenso parque se encontraba una solitaria rubia que seria una presa fácil para cualquiera, vampiro o no.

Comenzó a correr con el corazón latiéndole a mil, mirando en todas direcciones sin resultado, no es que la rubia no se supiera defender, por que de hecho si, pero desde las charlas con sus hermanos se había vuelto muy paranoico, mas cuando se dio cuenta que lo seguían al igual que Ino.

De pronto se paro en seco al divisarla a lo lejos, justo en el centro del sitio, a unos metros de una gran farola que iluminaba un largo trecho del lugar, se encontraba parada dándole la espalda sin moverse, si no supiera que esa chica era Ino hubiera jurado que era un ángel, un hermoso y solitario ángel iluminado.

Sonrió involuntariamente con solo verla, luego prosiguió derecho para alcanzarla, al encontrarse a unos pocos metros al parecer no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su llegada.

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos mas y se detuvo, suspiro en silencio preparado para lo que fuera, ya lo había ensayado durante meses en su cabeza, y se había preparado desde que la conoció para este momento, no había vuelta atrás, ya no.

-¡Ino!-llamo sin demostrar nada en la voz, en un instante la desprevenida rubia se volteo para encararlo.

Hubiera jurado que su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que vio su dulce rostro que seguía siendo tan bello a pesar de estar asustada y con unos ojos azules tan opacos como su fingida sonrisa.

-Gaara-murmuró para si misma tratando de despertar de su ensueño pero para sorpresa de Gaara se quedo parada mirándolo con expresión vacía-

-Ino-volvió a llamarla acercándose un poco más.

Al moverse la ojiazul parecía recién comenzar a reaccionar y a moverse.

-ah… si justo a tiempo…ven, siéntate conmigo por favor-le pidió despacio para tomar asiento en el mismo banco de su espalda.

Gaara la miro con aspecto insustancial mientras se acercaba rápido al lugar para tomar asiento a su lado, al estar tan juntos ambos se miraron por largos e impenetrables segundos.

-veras Gaara-comenzó Ino cortando el contacto visual para concentrarse en lo mas importante, por su parte el pelirrojo no paro de mirarla pero no demostrando absolutamente nada-necesito que me lo digas-añadió desanimada.

-¿decir que?-pregunto mas que confundido pero con una leve sospecha de lo que la rubia se traía entre manos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Y no me digas que no te ocurre nada porque no me lo voy a creer-

-¿Qué dices Ino? Yo soy el mism…-trato de explicar usando el mismo tono de la mañana haciendo dudar a la rubia de sus palabras-

-¡no!-lo callo repentinamente antes de terminar la frase-no lo eres y ese es el problema, desde hace días que no me miras cuando te hablo, no me abrazas ni siquiera te acercas, me evitas todo el tiempo, no me hablas, no me besas, no sonríes, te alejas, y no solo de mi sino que de todos, incluso Shikamaru, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-esta bien, te lo diré-dijo con pésame, tomo una larga bocanada de aire antes de continuar, no quería llegar a este punto tan pronto pero si no lo hacia ahora nunca-lo que pasa…-dudo un momento-es que tenemos que terminar esto-

-¿Qué?-se le escapo de la boca sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo-¿Por qué?-agregó mientras sentía que gruesas lágrimas se le acumulaban nublándose la vista.

-porque no puedo seguir con esto-explicó sin tacto el indolente pelirrojo desviando la mirada al lado opuesto de Ino para que no viera como su cara delataba lo que realmente sentía por dentro, le dolía mas de lo calculado guardarse todos esos sentimientos-

-¿de que demonios hablas?-pregunto con rabia y confusión apuntando su acusatoria mirada en la esquiva de Gaara.

-no te lo puedo explicar Ino, créeme que quisiera decirte porque pero de verdad no puedo-respiro el fresco aire por lo menos mas de cinco veces y se esforzó en recobrar la compostura y voltearse-necesito que me entiendas-

-como puedo entenderte si no se tus razones, no puede ser que esto termine así por nada, por lo menos tienes que decírmelo-

-no Ino-contesto firme mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia ambos lados como respuesta definitiva- esto va mas allá de de querer, no puedo-

-por favor Gaara-pidió Ino bajando el rostro para ocultar sus inevitables lágrimas de dolor-¿hice algo mal? O… ¿ya no me quieres?-pregunto mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos, cuestionándose a si misma en silencio.

En aquel momento la mascara de fría impasibilidad se disolvió desatando todo el dolor y frustración que sentía en ese segundo al ver el hermoso y alegre rostro que recordaba desbordándose en sinceras lagrimas y sufrimiento, y todo por su culpa, creía que lo mejor había sido separarse de ella unos días para así hacer la ruptura mas soportable, pero no se daba cuenta de todo el dolor que le causaba de paso.

Trato de guardar silencio y mirarla desde la distancia en lugar de arrojarse en sus brazos y consolarla diciéndole toda la verdad para mantener a frialdad que hasta ese momento había establecido, pero era absolutamente insoportable oírla y verla sufrir mientras se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

-no digas eso-pidió con amargura sin poder contenerse mientras se agachaba en el frío pavimento frente a ella poniendo ambas manos en las heladas rodillas de la chica, mientras deleitaba su bello rostro empapado en lagrimas-no quiero que creas que fue tu culpa, soy yo el problema-añadió alejando un mechón de su cara y colocándolo a un lado para despejar sus cristalinos ojos-

-entonces dímelo, si no te juro que me echare la culpa por esto por el resto de mi vida-demandó con una voz casi inaudible y temblorosa a causa de los sollozos.

Dio un largo suspiro y bajo la mirada pensando en lo que pedía la chica, no había planeado contarle todo pero al verla así no tenia muchas opciones, no dudaba en que la ojiazul guardaría el secreto pero aun así temía la reacción, pero era mejor darle una razón al termino de la relación, además ya estaba mas que cansado de ocultarle todo lo que acontecía con su verdadera vida, si debía separarse de ella se sacaría un gran peso de encima.

El chico de doloridos ojos aguamarina subió el rostro rendido, no podía seguir ocultando algo tan grande.

-bien, lo contare, solo porque se que puedo confiar en ti, y además te lo debo después de lo que te estoy haciendo, pero debes prometerme que guardaras silencio, ni siquiera se pueden enterar de que sabes esto-

Ahora la expresión de Gaara era mucho más que seria, cualquier otra expresión fría que pudo haber demostrado antes era una sonrisa comparada con esta, los labios apretados, ojos estáticos mirando fijamente los de la rubia, pronunciados surcos en la frente, el puño fuertemente apretado y su cuerpo tieso.

Al abrir los ojos la chica sintió un repentino escalofrío, pero decidida ignoro el miedo que sentía y continuo.

-lo prometo-dijo con sinceridad tragando ruidosamente saliva.

-¿nunca te preguntaste porque no te presente a mis padres? O ¿a cualquier familiar?-dio una pausa dándole a Ino cabida a contestar, pero la muchacha estaba completamente confundida así que no atino a responder nada, después de unos segundos prosiguió-no era porque no quería que te conocieran si no que porque no quería que tuvieras ningún tipo de contacto con ellos-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin saber que esperar, de todas las razones que se imaginaba jamás pensó que tuviera que ver su familia.

-porque detrás de mi familia se esconde un secreto, ellos no son iguales a ti o a mi Ino, no son humanos-

-¿de que hablas? ¿Es una broma?-cuestionó visiblemente molesta.

-no… veras Ino, mi madre tiene ochocientos cuarenta y seis años y mi padre novecientos noventa y nueve, ambos son vampiros, de hecho toda mi familia lo es-respondió de una vez con toda seriedad para convencerla, pero la prominente ceja arqueada de Ino dejo entendido que no.

-si viniste aquí a burlarte de mi felicitaciones lo has conseguido, pero habían maneras menos crueles de decirme que ya no quieres estar conmigo-dijo furiosa, mientras se escapaba del agarre del pelirrojo que aun continuaba frente a ella en el piso, indignada, Ino cogió su bolso y se levanto en un brusco movimiento decidida a marcharse del lugar.

Por su parte, Gaara no podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, por fin decía la verdad e Ino creía que jugaba con ella, ¿Cómo podía creer eso de el?, imaginar que era una cruel broma, se quedo un poco paralizado por la reacción de Ino, pero repentinamente despertó al darse cuenta que se marchaba furiosa dejándolo solo.

-¡no Ino!-grito desde lo lejos mientras corría hacia ella, cuando al fin la alcanzó se coloco al frente tomando ambos hombros entre sus manos para que no escapara y viendo fijamente su rostro que nuevamente había explotado en lagrimas-Lo ves, por eso no quería contarte, no me creerías, pero te lo juro por lo que mas quieras, soy descendiente de vampiros-explicó acercando su rostro con una voz mas baja para no asustarla.

Al tomarla entre sus brazos la rubia subió su borrosa vista llena de llanto para mirar otra vez a Gaara decepcionada, pero al oír la ultima frase cayo en cuenta de lo que le estaba escuchando, sonaba tan sincero y serio que era prácticamente imposible creer que estaba mintiendo, a pesar de que la razón y lo razonable contrarrestara lo que el pelirrojo afirmaba sonaba muy cierto para ser mentira, además no cabía en su cabeza como alguien tan estoico como Gaara jugara con ella de esa forma, entonces si lo que decía era cierto…

-entonces tu…-pronuncio sin poder continuar la frase por el pánico que comenzaba a embargarla y le pedía a gritos que huyera-¡suéltame!-articuló desesperada, sin contenerse empezó a empujar con ambos brazos al pelirrojo y moviendo su cuerpo sin descanso para deshacerse de su agarre.

El pelirrojo vio con horror, todo el terror que la rubia expresaba en esos ojos, aquella mirada que tantas veces vio en las presas de su familia, cuando llevaban a su mansión aquellos inocentes que terminabas siendo devorados por sus pares, en un instante todo el pánico que sentía Ino no era nada comparado con el de Gaara, su peor temor se hacia de a poco realidad y el no hacia nada por evitarlo.

El miedo de la persona que amaba hacia el por ser lo que era.

De inmediato comenzó a frenar los empujones que le daba la indomable rubia mientras ponía toda su fuerza en evitar que escapase de sus brazos con la idea equivocada de el.

-no, no lo soy, tienes que creerme, soy humano al igual que tu y si lo fuera te juro que jamás te podría hacer daño, nunca, ni siquiera podría imaginarlo-se apresuro a decir para calmar a la rubia, haciendo caso omiso a los desesperados sollozos y resistencia por parte de ella, se aproximo hasta atraparla en un fuerte abrazo que mas parecía una atadura.

-jamás te podría hacer daño, nunca, prefiero morir-repetía en el oído de Ino que no mostraba signos de resignarse a quedarse quieta y seguía luchando por separarse del pelirrojo.

A medida que Gaara le susurraba en el oído que se calmara, al cabo de unos infinitos minutos las palabras comenzaron a surgir efecto tranquilizándola. El terror que sentía casi había desaparecido por completo y al final termino rindiéndose viendo que jamás lograría ganarle a la fuerza de Gaara y la verdad es que en el fondo no quería separarse, a pesar de que su instinto le suplicara que siguiera luchando para huir su corazón decía otra cosa, y es que a pesar de todo aun se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, con su aliento rozando la cara y la hermosa voz susurrándole en el oído, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueran como antes, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Sin mas la rubia se aferro más a los brazos del pelirrojo y comenzó a ahogar los silenciosos sollozos entre su hombro y cuello desatando toda la frustración que se había guardado, todo el dolor de no poder acercarse, de haberse separado y de todo lo pasado se había acumulado en múltiples sollozos, y no podía imaginar como se sentiría ese intenso dolor para siempre cuando el se fuera, sin duda iba a ser insoportable por eso tenia que ser fuerte, más en este momento para demostrarle a Gaara que podía hacerlo, porque a pesar de que estar así tan cerca, que la hacia olvidarse de todo lo demás, pero una parte de su raciocinio tenia mas que claro que no era lo mismo y jamás volvería a serlo por mas que lo deseara.

_No era lo mismo_.

La rubia se lo repitió en la cabeza tratando de asumirlo, una vez mas calmada hizo el ademán de separarse pero no como antes sino que de buena forma, el chico comprobó antes de soltarla que no huyera y una vez convencido accedió a hacerlo, una vez separados Ino dio un paso atrás ante la atenta mirada de Gaara viendo que no huyera, afortunadamente no lo hizo, solo tomo una distancia aproximada de un metro donde podían mantener el contacto visual.

-¿pero como?-pregunta con vos patosa Ino, su voz en el impenetrable silencio sobresalto a Gaara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto despacio.

-¿como es que aun eres humano?-

-soy humano por el momento, pero el día que cumpla los diecisiete me convertiré en uno de ellos, esa es la razón de porque ya no podemos seguir esto Ino-emitió con pesar.

La rubia asintió con cuidado mirando al piso, pero de un momento a otro recordó lo que creyó haber visto en la mañana.

-¿entonces lo que vi hoy era real?-pregunto exaltada, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, sabia que los había visto y aun así Gaara le había mentido descaradamente haciéndola dudar de su propia cordura.

-exacto, nunca se fueron a la universidad, solo desaparecieron de la ciudad dejando esa excusa-explicó levemente avergonzado por haberle mentido sin ningún escrúpulo en la mañana.

-entiendo-soltó cambiando el tema para no explotar en gritos de furia, aun no era el momento-¿Por qué? No sabía que esos… -aunque trataba esa palabra no lograba salir de su boca-esos seres vivían tiempo como humanos-

Gaara sonrió amargamente al oír como Ino se refería a su familia.

-no todos, solo mi familia, para perpetuar la sangre real, mis padres son los reyes de los vampiros, es una habilidad especial que nadie mas tiene y se traspasa de generación a genera…-

-calla, ya basta-murmuró molesta, dispuesta a explotar lo que se tenia guardado-no quiero saber mas de nada relacionado con ellos, ni contigo, no puedo creer que me hayas mentido todo este tiempo.

-Ino yo…-

-¡eras mi mejor amigo!-exclamó exaltada-la persona que yo mas amaba en este mundo, y ahora, nada mas que un recuerdo-ahora el tono de voz de la chica había subido hasta convertirse en un grito, estaba dispuesta a soltar todas las palabras que había reservado- y tu lo supiste todo este tiempo, ¿porque me hiciste creer todas tus mentiras?, ¿para crearme ilusiones que jamás sucederían?, solo sueños, primero que nada ¿porque aceptaste ser mi amigo cuando sabias que te convertirías en un vampiro?, ¿por que me dijiste que me amabas para después decirme esto?-la chica subió la acusatoria vista y la clavo en los dolientes ojos de Gaara, hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco y luego prosiguió en dolorosos susurros que resonaban dolorosamente en la cabeza de Gaara-tienes razón en separarte de mi Gaara, no podemos estar juntos, no pertenezco a tu mundo ni tu al mío, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi, jamás, especialmente cuando te conviertas en uno de ellos, quiero recordarte así, como una persona viva, te prometo que guardare tu secreto Gaara por lo que antes fuimos, pero no vuelvas, te lo suplico-

-ahora vete-le pidió tratando de no sonar tan dura, pero aquellas eran las peores palabras que Gaara se pudo haber imaginado.

-entiendo Ino, perdóname por todo lo que hice-murmuró con pena, subió la nublada vista al rostro de Ino grabando en su memoria el hermoso rostro de ojos cristalinos frente suyo y respiro hondo dándole la ultima mirada.

-adiós Ino-

La ojiazul bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos suavemente para no presenciar aquel momento, el momento en que Gaara se marchaba de su vida y su mundo se derrumbaba.

Después de unos efímeros segundos Gaara camino derecho pasando por un lado de Ino rozándole apenas, no se permitió mirarla al pasar junto a ella para no tentarse a quedarse más tiempo, paso sin mirarla y sin decirle nada mas alejándose a lentos pasos en dirección opuesta

Si había imaginado el peor sufrimiento, la peor muerte, esto era mucho peor que eso, el corazón del muchacho se estrujaba literalmente de dolor, sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más confusos y el suelo se tambaleaba a sus pies. Se había preparado durante años para este momento, con cada posible reacción de Ino pero nunca pensó que fuese tan dolorosa y cruel, ni se asemejaba a lo que creía que iba a sentir, era millón de veces peor, pero aun así no podía culparla, tenia mas que claro que todo era su causa, por ser quien es, quizás en otra vida hubiera funcionado, quizás si el no fuera quien es, si el mundo fuera aquel lugar que todos imaginan.

Tal ves si no la hubiese conocido, y se hubiese echo amigo de aquella pequeña rubia escandalosa el dolor se hubiera evitado, pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada, cada recuerdo, cada momento que estuvo con ella, cada sonrisa que lograba soltarle la alegre rubia valían más que la pena, aunque ahora no fueran mas que eso, mas que un triste recuerdo que guardaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

Pero sabía que aquel dolor jamás se marcharía, así como el recuerdo del amor de su vida, de la chica que jamás volvería a sus brazos.

* * *

No lo miro al irse, no supo cuanto tiempo paso sin ver pero al abrir los ojos el ya se había marchado.

_Se ha ido._

Resonó en su interior percatándose por primera vez de la verdad en aquellas palabras, realmente se había ido, y para siempre, aun así sonaba tan irreal, parecía imposible que en un segundo tienes a alguien junto a ti, tan cerca y en otro segundo se había marchado para siempre.

Gruesas lagrimas fluyeron con fuerza de sus opacos ojos azules sin parar, se llevo ambas manos a la cara y rompió en pequeños gemidos de dolor provenientes de su desgarrado pecho, no podía respirar, no podía oír nada, sus sentidos se habían nublado y todo lo que podía pensar era en Gaara alimentando más su sufrimiento, cuando sintió que ya sus piernas no podían mas se hincó en el suelo apoyando ambas manos en el frió pavimento mientras que se empapaba de lagrimas.

Realmente se fue y por su culpa, le había dado la peor de las despedidas para hacerlo mas fácil pero termino creando mucho mas dolor para ella, lo había tratado de la peor forma para alejarlo, para hacerle mas fácil la separación y estaba segura de haberlo conseguido, en ese momento de seguro estaría odiándola por tratarlo tan frívolamente, pero aun así era mucho peor para ella, la culpa de su acción estaría por siempre en ella, así como el doloroso amor por Gaara.

* * *

Hola hola…

Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que al ver que mi fic no tenía comentarios caí en algo así como… depresión de escritora.

Y me di un tiempo para que volviera a mi la inspiración.

Incluso pensé en dejarlo, después de todo a quien afectaría, pero después me dije que no me daría por vencida.

Así que no estoy dispuesta a abandonarlo hasta que lo termine, lo prometo, hayan o no comentarios (aunque se agradecerían mucho).

Bueno de todas formas el fic continua, vemos que ocurrió lo inminente, que triste, creo que me pase de la raya un poco, no pensaba hacerlo tan dramático, incluso no planeaba que terminaran, pero una cosa llego a la otra y resulta que al final me gusto como quedo.

Próximo capitulo: Destino Inminente.

No es mi costumbre pedir tan desesperadamente comentarios, pero por favor comenten, me haría muy feliz saber que alguien al menos lee esto, ¡vamos! Es solo un botoncito verde, please please.

Bueno saludos y ah… feliz año 2010 aunque este un poquito (bastante) atrasada, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?.

Bye.


End file.
